


Thirty Days

by daveyval



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: IM, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, slow updates lmao, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveyval/pseuds/daveyval
Summary: Pete Wentz wants to be a normal kid, and for the most part he is. However, he does dream visions of the future, all of which end up being true. Some would call him psychic, some would call him crazy. Pete didn't care about the title. He just knew things others didn't, like that his parents were gonna divorce, or that his grandmother would be falsely convicted of murder at age 82. Or that the boy Pete has a crush on, Mikey Way, the most beautiful kid on the whole planet, has thirty more days to live.Pete takes it upon himself for Mikey to have the best last 30 days of his life, but when he starts to fall hard in love with him, he begins to wonder if he made the right decision in helping Mikey.





	

_ Thirty days before: _

Pete Wentz woke up, drenched in sweat, completely fucking terrified. Mikey was going to die. Mikey, the adorable kid who sat in front of him in English, the cutest goddamn kid in the entire American school system. Mikey Way was going to die. 

Okay, let’s back up a little. Let’s start with the dreams. 

Pete had a gift. Some might call him crazy, or special, or maybe psychic. He didn’t take any of these labels. He just knew he had a talent for dreaming. 

Often, he would dream either events happening in the real world as they happened, or he would dream about things to come. He used to predict earthquakes and family fights, marriages and divorces, pregnancies and in this case, deaths. Tonight, he dreamt of Mikey dying in a car crash at 7:36 PM, Sunday evening, October 30th, 2016. 

Mikey Way was this really cute kid who sat in front of Pete in English class. He was skinny, and kind of lanky, and he had these round glasses that he kept on the tip of his nose, like one of those daredevils who stand on the edges of roofs of buildings and film their feet getting closer and closer to the drop. He had gorgeous brown eyes, the kind you could stare at for years and years. He was taller than Pete, and barely noticed him. But he had a cute laugh, and it made Pete happy. 

Pete hated this. He hated his “gift,” he hated that the only person he’d caught feelings for in over two years was the one who was going to get hit by a silver Toyota driven by a Trump supporter and not survive the crash. 

He checked his watch. It was 5:11. He got out of bed and paced until the sun rose. 

\--

Pete gazed at the back of Mikey’s head, half lovingly, half in mourning. He had less than thirty days to look at that pretty head of hair before it would go away forever. He couldn’t hear the teacher, he could only think of him. 

The class went by quickly, or so it seemed. When class ended, he caught up with Mikey as they both left the classroom. 

“Hey, Mikey!” Pete greeted the taller boy. “How’s it going?”

“I’m fine,” Mikey replied, obviously a little surprised that the boy who had barely ever spoken to him before was suddenly making friendly conversation. “You’re Pete, right?”  

“Yeah! Yeah, that’s me.” 

“Cool. So, uh, what’s up?”

“I dunno, I was thinking about you, and I was sorta like  _ Hey, I should go say hi to Mikey because he’s cool and I have nothing better to do _ , so here I am.”

Mikey was silent for a moment. “D-do you want to sit with me at lunch?”

“I’d love to!” Pete was very bubbly, even he didn’t know what was going on with himself. “I mean, as long as you don’t mind me being there.”

“Uh, yeah, that’s fine,” Mikey said. “I don’t really have anyone else to sit with, so why not, y’know?” 

“Cool, thanks dude!” Pete held up his hand for a high five. Mikey awkwardly high fived him.

The two walked together until they reached an empty table in the cafeteria.

“Hey, I’ll be back, I’m buying lunch,” Pete said, slinging his backpack off his back and onto the table.. Mikey nodded. “Are you buying?”

“No,” Mikey said. “I don’t usually eat lunch at school.”

“Man, that isn’t healthy. Do you want me to buy you one?”

“No, that’s okay, I’ll be fine, really--”

“Are you sure? I brought extra cash, I can buy you lunch.”

“I...thank you,” Mikey smiled gratefully. “I’d really like that.”

“Of course,” Pete replied. “Hey, you have a cute smile.” Mikey blushed deeply. 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, looking down and closing his hand around his lips and chin in embarrassment. 

“I’ll be right back,” Pete said, and he rushed off to buy lunch for Mikey. He stood in the lunch line, and it took all the strength he had not to break down in tears, because Mikey Way was going to die. 

\--

The rest of lunch was spent by Pete telling shitty jokes and cracking shittier grins, and Mikey being unable to thank him enough. Just as the bell rang and they had to leave to go to separate classes, Pete took a pen out of his pocket. 

“Here’s my number,” he said as he grabbed Mikey’s arm and wrote down his number. Next to it, he wrote“Pete the gay idiot’s number.”

“I’ll text you after school, okay?” Mikey replied, laughing slightly at the label. 

“Uh, speaking of which, I don’t have anything to do after school today, do you want to get a coffee with me? There’s a Starbucks by my house, and I can drop you off at your place afterwards.”

“Are you asking me on a  _ date _ ?” Mikey blushed again, and Pete began going red as well.

“I mean, if you want it to be,” Pete answered, suddenly very nervous. “If you want it to be just as friends, I’m totally okay with that.”

“I think I’d like it to be a date,” Mikey said, decisively. “But I’m busy today, so does tomorrow work? That day works for me.”

“Yeah, yeah that works for me too,” Pete was grinning stupidly. “I’ll pick you up after school?” 

“Perfect,” Mikey said, and on an impulse he hugged the shorter boy, and rushed off. 

Pete watched him walk away, bittersweet emotions surging through his veins. 

  
  


_ Twenty nine days before _

Pete got very little sleep that night. He was stressing about the next day because this was probably going to be one of the last dates Mikey ever went on, and Pete was going to make it a great one. Even if it was just coffee, he was not going to let it be a shitty possibly-last-date. 

At around 4, he got a text, which startled him. He grabbed his phone quickly, and read the text. It was from Mikey. 

_ -I’m nervous for the date. What if I fuck up? _

Just as Pete was about to reply, Mikey sent another text. - _ FUCK WRONG PERSON IM SO SORRY OMG _

Pete laughed. - _ it’s ok _ , he replied.  _ im nervous too. i was thinking about it.  _

_ -I’m glad I’m not the only one,  _ Mikey wrote back.  _ I dont go on dates a lot, I’m probably going to be terrible.  _

_ -you wont be,  _ Pete typed, attempting to be comforting.  _ ill help you through it. and its just coffee.  _

_ -You’re right, I’m stupid for worrying. _

_ -no no youre not stupid!! not at all. we can put it on hold if you want, or even call it off.  _

_ -Is it okay if we push it back a little further? I don’t know, I just want to prepare, I’m sorry. _

_ -dude, its completely fine. does next week work? _

_ -I think so. Hey, can I call you?  _

_ -of course _

Pete’s phone rang, and he answered immediately. 

“Hey,” Mikey said quietly on the other end of the line. 

“You alright?”

“I’m fine. I don’t know why I called, really, I like texting better than talking on the phone, anyways. ”

“I don’t know which I prefer, both are pretty good to me.” There was silence on the other end of the line.

“I’m sorry,” Mikey said quickly. “We can go back to texting if you like--”

“No, I like hearing your voice.”

“You can’t tell over the phone, but I’m blushing, thank you so much.”

“Your voice is super calming, it’s great. Like, next time I’m stressed I should just call you.”

“You’re telling me, dude,” Mikey replied, giggling. “You have the most calming voice ever. Really. I will fight on this.”

“You’re cute,” Pete smiled, beginning to giggle a bit himself. 

“Stop making me blush so much, oh my god--” Mikey was full on laughing now, and Pete was too. God, it felt so good to make someone laugh so hard, especially someone so deserving and so lovely as Mikey. 

The laughter died down on the other end of the phone, until the echoes of it died out and it was only silence.  

“Pete?” Mikey asked. Pete could hear the smile still curling around his thin lips.  

“Yes?”

“I think I like you.”

“I think I like you too.”

\--

That afternoon, Pete met Mikey at the same table as the day before. Mikey’s face lit up when he saw him. 

“Hi Pete!” he said. 

“Mikey, hey!” Pete replied, waving. Instead of waving back, Mikey just hugged him. “I’m living for your hugs now, they’re the best.”

“I should give them more often,” Mikey replied, taking a seat. 

“Hey, do you have a lunch today?” Pete asked. 

“No,” Mikey said. “But I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll eat when I get home.”

“Lucky for you, I brought extra food from home today.” From his backpack. Pete took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a small can of pringles, and a CapriSun. “The CapriSun is my little sister’s, sorry.”

“Dude, why are you being so nice to me? You bought me lunch yesterday, you stayed up all night on the phone with me, you made me a lunch… Why?”

Pete hesitated, the devastating truth weighing down on him harder than it had been before. 

“Because I like you,” Pete replied, finally. “You’re really cool and I’ve wanted to be your friend for forever and so I want to treat you right.”

“You’ve wanted to be my friend?” Mikey asked quietly, in disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re really cool, kind of mysterious because you don’t talk a lot--not a bad thing at all--you’re really fucking attractive, you’re smart. Why would I not want to be your friend?” 

“Th-thank you so much. Really. I can’t--you’re so good to me, and I’ve only known you for like two days. I don’t deserve it.”

Pete reached out his hand and comfortingly touched the back of Mikey’s. Mikey’s hand tensed, but then relaxed quickly. 

“Yes, you do,” Pete said, earnestly. They locked eyes, and god, Mikey’s eyes were the most extraordinary shade of brown, he got lost in them. 

  
  


_ Twenty two days before _

Pete and Mikey sitting together was now a tradition. It was Wednesday, and a slight mist was falling over their world as they left the school. 

“Today’s the day of our coffee thing,” Pete said.  “Are you still comfortable with it?” Mikey nodded. “Are you sure?” Pete asked, suddenly far more serious than he had been before. 

“Yes,” Mikey answered. “I am.”

“Awesome!” Pete’s face lit up. “Let’s go to the car, I’ll drive.”

“Good, I don’t know how to drive,” Mikey said, smiling. 

“I should teach you some time,’ Pete offered. “I have my license and everything.”

“Nice. What kind of car you got?”

“A shitty one,” Pete laughed as they entered the parking lot. 

“I’m sure it’s not  _ that  _ bad--” Mikey began, but the sentence stopped in its tracks when he saw the car Pete was gesturing at. 

It was beat up, ancient, the blue paint chipped nearly everywhere, and to top it all off, one of the doors was gray. It was completely gray, just the passenger’s side door. 

“I take that back,” Mikey said. Pete cracked up. 

“We’ll be lucky if it starts,” he laughed, opening his door. “Oh, be careful sitting down, the springs are coming loose and it would suck if one went up your ass.”

Somewhat taken aback, Mikey carefully sat down, delicately shutting the door so it wouldn’t fall off, like it seemed the original one had. 

“Let’s go!” Pete announced, and they were off. 

Pete drove like an absolute maniac. He nearly crashed the car about four times, and Mikey held onto the seat belt for dear life. 

“You doing alright?” he asked. 

“You are--” Mikey took a deep breath.. “--the worst driver I have ever been in a car with. Ever.”

“You’ll be fine,” Pete assured him, resting his hand on Mikey’s knee, attempting to be reassuring. 

“Like, I appreciate the gesture,” Mikey said. “But please, you’re not a good enough driver to drive with one hand.”

“I was trying to be romantic.”

“It’s sweet, but we are both going to die if you don’t pay attention to the road.”

“Fine,” Pete lifted his hand from Mikey’s leg, returning it to the wheel. “Hey, we’re almost there, by the way.” He sloppily parked the car in the parking lot. Mikey, breathing a sigh of relief, jumped out of the car. 

“You really hate my driving,” Pete grinned. 

“You’re horrible, dude,” Mikey replied. “But I don’t care. At least you got us here.”

They walked into the Starbucks, which had decked itself out for Halloween. Pete lightly tapped Mikey’s hand. Mikey took the hint and laced his fingers with Pete’s. He smiled nervously, and Pete laughed. 

“You’re cute,” he said. Mikey giggled, the smile beginning to spread across more of his face. Still holding hands, they ordered their drinks and sat down too close together to be platonic at the counter facing the window. It was still misting a little, a gray blanket wrapping around the Starbucks parking loy.

“I mean it though,” Mikey said. 

“What?” Pete asked, cocking his head slightly to the left and knitting his brows. 

“What I said last night. I really do think I like you.”

Pete rested his head on Mikey’s shoulder. “Oh yeah? I think I like you  _ more. _ ”

“Completely impossible.”

“Why?” 

Mikey leaned his head on Pete’s head. “Because I like you most.”

Pete lifted his head and impulsively kissed Mikey on the cheek. His cheek was so soft, and warm, and his hair smelled nice, and he never wanted this moment to end. He pulled away slowly. Mikey looked at him in disbelief, his eyebrows getting lost in the hair falling on his face and his mouth open just wide enough to see the tops of his teeth.

“I’m gonna… I’m gonna go get our coffees.” Pete stood up and walked away quickly, his face reddening in embarrassment. Why the fuck did he do that, he asked himself. Why did he think that was a good plan of action? 

He spent an extra long time finding the right cardboard holder for the coffees, and adding sugar packets. The longer he took doing it, the longer until he had to talk to Mikey about that stupid fucking kiss. 

Finally, he walked back to the counter. He set the coffees down, and began to speak. “I’m so sorry I kissed you,” he said.

Or, at least, what he was saying before he was interrupted by Mikey grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him close, kissing him hard on the lips. 

Mikey Way tasted like heaven. 

The little kiss had quickly turned into something bigger. Coffees forgotten, all that mattered now was each other. Mikey gently bit Pete’s lower lip, causing him to let out a soft moan. Instinctively, Pete wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist, pulling him close, their hips touching. 

“Hey,” Pete murmured, so close that Mikey could feel his warm breath on his lips. “Let’s take this to my car. No one will see us there.”

“Perfect,” Mikey whispered, kissing him quickly before standing, grabbing his coffee in one hand and Pete’s hand in the other, and running out the door.

At the car, Pete set his coffee on the ground, flung open the backseat door, and Mikey crawled in. Pete shut the door behind him, and began to kiss Mikey like he’d never kissed anyone before. He carefully pushed Mikey back until he was laying on the seat with Pete on top of him. It wasn’t just a kiss, it was passion and it was pleasure and it was everything Pete had ever wanted, all in one beautiful moment. 

“Pete?” Mikey asked hoarsely. 

“Yeah?” Pete replied, moving his lips down to Mikey’s neck and beginning to form a hickey. 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Hell fucking yes.” Pete didn’t look up from Mikey’s neck, just went back to work on the hickey. Mikey’s breathing was becoming heavy, laden with pleasure. It was hot. Mikey was hot. Pete was gay.

After what could have been hours, they stopped kissing and sat up. Pete leaned his head onto Mikey’s shoulder, who kissed his head.

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before,” Mikey commented. “I had a girlfriend once, but we broke up after like a week.”

“What was her name?” Pete asked. 

“Alicia Simmons.” He said it slowly, enunciating every vowel carefully. “It was in freshman year.”

“Why’d you break up?”

“Because we kissed once, and it felt so awful, I actually had to stop her.” He chuckled. “It’s funny now, but it wasn’t then.”

“Ok, ok, is this when you realized you were gay?” 

“No!” Mikey was laughing now. “It took me two more fucking years to realize that.”

“Wait,” Pete said, smiling. “When did you realize you were gay?”

“Just now,” Mikey answered. 

“Holy shit,” Pete said. “So, we start flirting, you call me at four in the morning, you accept my invitation to a romantic coffee date, and only now that we’re making out do you realize you’re not straight?” Pete was laughing too. 

“I don’t know, man. I guess it clicked when we were kissing that this felt so much better than Alicia and so I asked you to be my boyfriend--”

“--which I gladly accepted--”

“--and now I have a hickey to prove I’m yours. That’s how I learned I was gay.” 

Pete kissed him again, softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Mikey said, breathlessly. After a pause, he said, “I’ve never told a boy I love him before.”

“I’ve told a lot of boys I love them. But I haven’t told a lot of boys I loved them and meant it.”

“Did you mean it when you told me?” Mikey sounded so concerned, like he was worried all of this had no meaning at all. 

“Yes. I meant it more than I’ve meant it with anyone else.”

“Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  
  
  


_ Twenty one days before _

To Pete’s delight, Mikey wore a scarf to school the next day.

“The hickey seemed hot at the time,” Mikey explained as Pete laughed loudly. “But I’ll get beat up if anyone sees.”

“I’ll beat up anyone who beats you up,” Pete said, his laughter dying down. The two began to walk to class together, walking slowly and gazing at each other. 

“You’re sweet,” Mikey smiled. “But you’re so tiny. You’d bounce off them.”

“Ok, true, but at least I’d try,” Pete countered. “Anyways. I like your scarf. I should give you hickeys more often.”

Mikey blushed, almost matching the color of his hickey.

“You know what I love?” Pete continued. “Your face when you’re blushing. You smile really big and you hide it behind your hand and you look down at the ground and you seem so embarrassed, honestly. But like, happy embarrassment. Y’know?”

Mikey nodded. “Am I doing it now?”

“Yeah, it’s fucking adorable,” Pete was smiling, and his boyfriend blushed harder. “I’d probably kiss you if we weren’t at school.”

“What’s stopping us?” Mikey suggested, a playful grin crossing his face. 

“What are you implying?”

“I dunno, there are quiet places here no one goes near. Places big enough for two people. And my first class is PE, they never do roll.”

“My first class is graphic design, but that’s an easy class to miss--are you convincing me to skip class to make out with you?”

“If you want to.” He glanced around, made sure no one was looking, and then quickly kissed Pete on the cheek. 

“If you insist,” Pete agreed, taking Mikey’s hand, Mikey lead him down the halls and away from the crowds. Less and less people were in each hall they went down. Finally, they stopped at a door in a part of school Pete had never been. The door was ancient, with a heavy lock on the knob and a sign that said “DO NOT ENTER, CONSTRUCTION IN PROGRESS.”

“They were gonna renovate this room ten years ago,” Mikey explained. “But the school ran out of cash, so they stopped. They never came back to it. It’s super nice in there and everyone’s basically forgotten about it.” 

“But the lock…” Pete began, but stopped as Mikey unhooked a safety pin from the front of his backpack and began to pick the lock. With a successful click, the lock opened, and Mikey opened the door. 

“Welcome to paradise,” he said, holding the door open for Pete. 

The room was small and the construction itself was bare, as it was unfinished, but somehow, Mikey had made it cozy. 

“Napping corner,” Mikey said, pointing to some bean bags piled against the wall, with blankets covering them. “--distractions--” He pointed over to the stack of books and magazines, and the two laptops charging beside them. “--and the heater.” He made his way to the small heater, that he turned on. “It gets really cold in here.

“There are a lot of cupboards over here,” he continued, walking to the back wall and opening the cupboards there. “So I put non perishable foods like chips and Oreos and shit in there. Also a first aid kit, condoms, basic medicines like Aspirin.” 

“This is...” Pete trailed off, taken aback by the little haven Mikey had made. 

“I mean, it’s not finished, but it’s a safe space for me. Do you like it?” He walked closer to Pete, who was standing in the middle of the room, looking around. 

“Babe, I love it.”

Mikey beamed. 

\--

Both boys were laying on the floor, the scarf discarded, tangled in the blankets and in each other’s limbs. Pete was stroking Mikey’s face, and Mikey was talking softly. 

“I think I’m gonna try to sneak a mattress and another bean bag chair in here,” he said. “Like, a high quality air mattress. And I don’t know where I’m going to get more bean bags from, but I’m gonna get some in here. Definitely. And maybe a fridge for drinks… Pete, are you listening?”

“I’m fascinated,” Pete replied. 

“You seem like you’re spacing out. I mean, I can shut up if you’re bored.”

“No, Mikey, I couldn’t be farther from bored. I was just thinking about you too, and about your voice and your hair and face and your passion and everything about you is perfect and I love you.”

“I love you too.” Mikey dragged out the last word, making it last forever. Pete kissed him gently. 

“I mean it though,” Pete continued. “I love you and I love every little thing about you.” 

“I love your face and it’s so cute and you have just a little bit of stubble and it’s rough on my cheeks and it’s amazing and I love that you’re shorter than me and I love how you treat me and how kind you are to me and I love your nose because it’s adorable and you have such soft lips,” he said, somehow all in one breath. 

Pete was glowing. He felt his heart fluttering as it tried to escape through his mouth, and he was in such complete disbelief that all he could do was kiss Mikey again. Pete’s lips were more chapped than Mikey’s, and they caught on his. Mikey was warm and he was soft and it was wonderful. His warm breath was heating up Pete’s face as they both began breathing harder. They pushed into each other, Pete’s hand reaching into Mikey’s hair, tugging on it, which made Mikey gasp. 

Pete moved down from Mikey’s lips and began kissing his jawline, all the way up to his ear, which he pinched gently with his teeth. Mikey moaned softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Pete. Again, he moved down the jawline, and began biting Mikey’s lips. Mikey was whispering commands for Pete to bite harder, and he obliged, but still was gentle, not wanting to hurt his angelic boyfriend. 

He kissed Mikey’s neck, not hard enough to make a hickey but hard enough for him to start moaning and breathing even heavier. He reached his arms underneath Pete’s shirt, feeling the soft skin on his back. 

“Do you want to take off my shirt?” he murmured. Mikey nodded. Slowly, he pulled Pete’s shirt over his head, looking at his naked torso, trying to savor every inch of it. Pete was hot. Mikey was really gay. In return, he took off his own shirt, revealing his honestly unexciting chest. 

“Fuck,” Pete muttered, gazing at Mikey’s chest, and at the crowning jewel of it all, the hickey. 

“I’m not that impressive, I know,” Mikey said.

“Literally shut up I am so attracted to you right now,” Pete said, still taking it all in, knowing he didn’t have long to look at this body. He took his hand and gently touched Mikey’s chest, one finger brushing his nipple, down to his belly button and his happy trail. He stopped his hand there, glancing down to see the bulge in Mikey’s skinny jeans. 

“Pete?” Mikey said, his voice was almost shaking with anticipation.

“Yeah?”

“Please.” He brought his hands from Pete’s shoulders down to the zipper on his tight and getting tighter jeans, and undid them. 

  
  
  
  


_ Eighteen days before _

It was Sunday night, and Pete was texting Mikey. He loved Mikey so much, he almost cried every time they kissed. Pete regretted ever getting into a relationship with him, it was going to be too hard to say goodbye. 

- _ You should meet my brother _ , Mikey typed.  _ He likes to meet my friends.  _

_ -is he homophobic?  _ asked Pete. 

_ -Omg no dude he has a boyfriend nd both of them are super gay  _

_ -is that where u get it? _

_ -Probably _

_ -what’s his name? _

_ -Gerard _

_ -gerard way. thats a good name i like it _

_ -What about my name? _

_ -mikey way is the best name i know and i will fight its pretty and it sounds nice and my heart does the fluttery thing whenever someone says it  _

_ -what about my name? _

_ -Pete Wentz is such a cool name, dude. I love your name.  _

_ -I love you.  _

_ -i love u too _

  
  


_ Fifteen days before _

Pete had arranged to meet Mikey’s family that day. It was Saturday, and the autumn leaves crunched under their feet as they walked up Mikey’s driveway. 

“My parents aren’t home,” Mikey explained. “But Gerard is, and Gerard is with Frank, and Frank is practically family, so you have to meet him too.” He opened the door and they walked in together.

“Hey, what’s Frank’s last name? I might know him,” Pete asked, but Mikey didn’t answer as a taller boy came over from the kitchen to give him a hug. 

“Mikey!” the man greeted him enthusiastically. “I haven’t seen you in forever, dude!” 

“Gerard, how are you?’ The two brothers hugged. “This is my boyfriend, Pete!”

Pete waved, and Gerard shook his hand. 

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Gerard said. “All good things, don’t worry. This is my boyfriend, Frank.” He gestured to a shorter boy who was walking over to them. He stopped dead in his tracks as he made eye contact with Pete. 

“Pete?”

“Frank?”

They spoke in unison. 

“You know each other?” asked Gerard.

“You could say that,” Frank said, eyeing Pete warily. 

Mikey protectively wrapped his arm around Pete. “Anyways, let’s sit down. Gerard, we haven’t talked in so long, we need to catch up.”

“Exactly,” Gerard agreed, and all four of them walked into the living room and had a seat. 

The two brothers began chatting, but Pete couldn’t focus while Frank’s eyes were burrowing into his head. Eventually, he couldn’t take it. 

“Hey Frank, a word?” Pete offered, standing up. 

“Sure.” He stood and joined Pete as the two walked into the hallway. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Pete asked angrily. 

“ _ Me _ ? What about you, Pete?” Frank replied, equally enraged. 

“I thought we agreed to never see each other again.”

“We did, but I guess we’re in love with the same family.”

“Frank, I love Mikey, and if you hurt his brother like you hurt me, I swear to fucking  _ god _ \--”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. You were so fucking young, you were like twelve--” 

“I was fourteen, ok? You should have known not to mess around with someone that young.”

“You should have known I was too old for you.”

“You act like everything that happened was my fault.”

“It was, Pete!” 

“Jesus, ok, I just need you to promise not to fuck over Gerard like you did to me.”

“I won’t, oh my god, you’re overreacting.”

“I’m not the one overreacting here--”

“Babe?” Pete was interrupted by Mikey softly speaking.

“What is it, Mikey?” Pete said abruptly. 

“Please, stop arguing. It’s worrying me and Gerard.”

Pete saw the look of genuine fear in Mikey’s eyes, and softened. “I will, I’m so sorry, baby.”

“It’s okay,” Mikey replied. “Come back here, please.”

“Of course, just give me one second, I’ll be there as soon as I can, promise.”

“Thank you, love.” Mikey leaned over and kissed Pete on the cheek before walking away. As soon as his boyfriend was out of earshot, Pete whipped around to face Frank. 

“This isn’t over yet, fucker,” he snarled. “I’m only doing this because I love Mikey.” He stormed back to the couch, regaining his composure as he walked. He sat down beside Mikey, who looked at him worryingly and rubbed his back. 

“You sure everything’s okay?” he asked.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Pete said, kissing his cheek. 

\---

As soon as Mikey shut the car door as they left, he turned to Pete. 

“What the  _ fuck _ was that back there?” he said exasperatedly. 

“Me and Frank have history,” Pete said shortly, buckling his seatbelt and not making eye contact with his boyfriend. 

“What kind of history allows you to fuck up an entire evening? You were meeting my family, couldn’t it wait until later?”

“You don’t know what went down between us, you don’t get to say that.”

“We have time. Tell me what happened.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Pete--” Mikey didn’t continue the sentence, just put his head in his hands. “Jesus, Pete. Just tell me what happened and we can move on.”

“Fine. It’s a long story though.”

“We got time.”

Pete cleared his throat, and began to speak. 

“Frank and I met two years ago. I was fourteen, and a freshman. He was eighteen, and a senior. Within, like, the first month of school he showed obvious interest in me. He talked to me all the time, we started eating lunch together, and after a few weeks, he asked me out. I was young, and dumb, so I said yes. 

“Immediately, he started pushing my boundaries. He kissed me way too much, he made jokes about us fucking, and I wasn’t comfortable with those. But he was a senior, so I assumed he knew better than me. 

“A month in, I lost my virginity to him. I wasn’t ready for it yet. I should have waited. I told him I wasn’t okay with it, that I was too young, but he told me I was ready, that I was old enough. He pressured me into sex. It was awful, but I came, so he said it wasn’t rape. 

“I dumped him, and he started manipulating me. ‘ _ Pete, I’m the best thing to happen to you. You’d be crazy to dump me. _ ’ He was terrible to me. He really fucked me over, and he ruined so much of me. After we broke up, he still shamed me and guilttripped me. We swore to never speak each other again. And I saw him here again today, and naturally we got into a fight. I’m sorry, Mikey.” 

Mikey was quiet for a moment, taking in everything that was just said. “Jesus Christ,” he murmured. “Pete, I’m so fucking sorry. I didn’t know. If I’d known, I wouldn’t have let you near him.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” Pete assured him. “It was a while ago. Sure, there’s still animosity between us but it doesn’t mean we can’t go near each other. We’ll get past it.”

“I just want you to get along with my family, y’know?”

“I understand.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this shit lmao anyways if u did somehow like this, feel free to comment nd give kudos! it would mean the world to me. lov u!!!


End file.
